


Rainy Day Meeting

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: And More Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about the man and if he met someone out of the blue on a rainy day and changed her mind about how she felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Meeting

To begin with, I am not the most trusting person. I have my reasons and those are my own. I doubt, even if I told you what they were, that they would not change anything; in hindsight they really have nothing to do with what happened, I guess now that I look back on it. I do not need nor feel the urge to share the insights as to why I felt that way, but believe me when I tell you; I am not the most trusting person.

With that said, I could not believe my behavior that day. To be so swept up into the life of another with whom I had no past contact with whatsoever.  
They were to me a complete and utter stranger with no bond between us other than the fact that we were in the same place, at the same time.  
Now if that can be construed as reason for becoming involved to the depths of which happened, which was not altogether the deepest of  interactions at first, well then I only have one question…whatever was the matter with me?

Well, he was that was the matter.

Let me start at the beginning and you can decide for yourself.

~*~

It was a rather terribly rainy afternoon and as I made my way along the street, umbrella in hand, trying to shield myself from the pelting rain, I ran smack right into something that one did not yield at first and second a moment after did yield a verbal barrage.

I struggled with the umbrella, that at that moment decided to take on a life of its own and fly from my hands directly into the something.

Upon looking up, I discovered that the something was actually, _a_ someone and I, in my haste to make my way behind the umbrella, had run into them.

“Oh, my, gosh, I do so apologize for my rudeness. Are you alright? I did not see you, please, I am again so terribly sorry.”

He stood there, hair plastered against his forehead, his eyes twinkling even though he was a trifle upset with me, a smile crossing his lips, drenched to his skin no doubt. He was a good height above me and was not skinny nor thin, more athletic I could see from his trim shape visible from the pale open-neck dress shirt with rolled up sleeves that clung to his body and trousers that just seemed to fit right even more now that they too were drenched. On top of his wet head, a pair of Ray Bans sat, useless in the rain we were currently were held in.

He smiled broadly, showing a set of teeth that made a shark come to mind for some reason.

“It was not your fault,” he began to hold up a cell phone and shook it, “blasted thing cut out on me and I was not paying attention. So all is well, unless, I brought harm to you?”

I stared at blue eyes, which at this moment, took on the same colour of the gray sky around us and shook my head.

“No, no it was my fault entirely. I had the umbrella up and was not watching for other pedestrians. I am so sorry.”

He threw his head back and laughed and I could not help watching the rain as it ran over his stubbled handsome face.

When he returned to looking at me I had the notion that he seemed familiar but I shook that aside when he spoke again.

“We seem to have come to an impasse and the only way to correct it is to have a cup of coffee. Would you care to join me?”

I slowly nodded my head, while underneath a thousand thoughts ran through my mind.

_Are you crazy?? He might be a serial killer for all you know. Since when did you start accepting offers from strangers on the street to join them for coffee?? You don’t even drink coffee?? My he certainly is in good shape. What is wrong with you??_

“I, uh, I usually don’t accept offers, from, um…strangers, but I see no harm in having a coffee with you.”

He smiled that shark smile and moved to cross in front of me. I was not sure what he was going to do but then he grabbed hold of a door and ushered me inside.

It was a small café and he directed me to a table in a quiet corner out of the way.

The waitress took our order of two coffees, with similar trimmings and two pastries; one apple and one cherry.

I slid gratefully into the chair, after removing my drenched overcoat and sat with a handful of napkins, dabbing at the water on my face, neck and upper chest.

I became aware of eyes on me and I looked up at my companion who was watching me with interest; great interest it appeared. That shark smile was back.

A flush came to my cheeks and I sat back in my chair, trying to distance myself at once.

He must have seen my discomfort for he dropped his eyes and played with the cutlery on the small bistro table that was covered in a brightly covered plastic tablecloth.

“Excuse me, for a moment.”

I stood and located the restrooms where I stood, back against the door, my mouth frozen in a grimace and fists clenched.

_Well now, what are you going to do? How do you get out of here without him noticing?? Just make a break for it! Go, now before he suggests something entirely inappropriate. Just, leave, now!_

I could not leave without him noticing and I could not leave as my keys to my flat were in the pocket of my overcoat and that was currently resting on the back of the chair, at the table, where he sat.

_Great, just fucking great; you daft imbecile._

I walked to the sink clutching the edge of the cool white porcelain where then I ran the water, as cold as it was, washing my hands. I then stood at the dryer, trying to decide what to do whilst drying myself out as best as possible.

_So now you face him and if he so ever makes a wrong move, just hit him, then run… like… hell._

I dragged my fingers through my long mess of a hair-do, assessed my reflection then holding the door handle with a white-knuckled grip, I muttered a prayer under my breath.

I returned to the table to find my coffee and pastry waiting and him-of course.

“Is everything alright?” He inquired with a lilt of that blasted beautiful Irish accent rising in his voice.

I used to have a thing for this English guy at the gallery, but he had turned out to be an utter idiot and too much of a mama’s boy. I guess accents were my thing, but that had been in the past I had sworn to myself.

“Fine, I just tried to dry off a bit, rather uncomfortable sitting in wet clothes.”

He nodded completely understanding of the situation himself.

He lifted up his coffee cup and smiled at me, “Well, here is to your health.”

I smiled at him as I lifted my cup and returned the wish.

~*~

After an hour then two, we discovered that we both had an affinity for rainy weather, but just not being caught in it.

We discussed the weather, the city and how it had changed, touched upon some politics and current events, my profession as an art curator and then we discussed who he was.

It was as if I knew him my entire life in those moments in that café. All doubts and worries that I had at the start, melted away like the icing on the pastry direct from the oven on the plate in front of me.

He was not full of himself, but sweet, serious, funny, and thoughtful and a perfect gentleman.

I glanced, during a lull in our conversation after he had excused himself to the gent’s room, the time on my watch.

_Oh no, it cannot be. I was supposed to be at the shop and that was over an hour ago!_

Upon his return, I informed him of my situation and hastened to leave.

“Please, let me share a taxi with you. I can drop you off on the way, my treat. I have somewhere I have to be anyways later this evening.”

I shook my head, “No sir, you paid for the coffee and the pastries, which I might add were more than two for me, so I shall pay for the taxi and I will not accept any argument.”

He took my hand in his; turning it over, studying for a brief second and bent to it, pausing for effect I had to think-actors what do you expect?  
He kissed my upturned hand and when he raised his head and his eyes met mine, there was something so innocent there that my breath caught in my throat.

He smiled that smile that shone a light into the darkest recesses of my inner self and made me more aware of the man that stood a fore me than the actor that he was seen as.

~*~

I stood out front of the shop watching the tail lights of the taxi as it disappeared round the corner carrying him away from me.

A twinge of sadness crept into my heart and I smiled, grateful for having met him.

He was a genuine, a kind person and though I had not seen that at the beginning of our meeting, I certainly had learned it during those moments spent laughing and talking.  
He was very easy to be around, almost comfortable one could say.

I sighed and strode to the door of the shop and found that though I was considerably late, no one seemed to have noticed.

I went to my office and sat behind my desk, a cup of tea at my hand, steam curling from it lazily, surrounding my head in a wreath.

I was deep in thought when the phone rang and my assistant answered.

She turned to me from where she stood in the outer office and her eyes widened, her face taking on a sudden glow. She turned away and spoke into the phone and hung up.

“Lisa who was it?” I inquired coming down from the cloud that I had been floating on.

“Just for me, I have to go out for a pick-up, some mix-up at the museum. I shall not be back; do you need me to get anything while I am out for tomorrow?” Her tone was unusual and I put it down to whatever mistake had been made and her trying to correct it before I had to become involved.

I shook my head, “No, I’m fine. I’ll be heading home soon then.”

“Right, have a good evening then and I will see you tomorrow.” She directed towards me over her shoulder as she disappeared out the front door.

“You too, Lisa.”

She left me in the silence of the shop, with my steaming cup of tea. I watched the steam as it lazily curled up towards me and I sipped at it slowly.

When the cup was drained, washed and put away, I took my coat from the peg on the back of the door and shut the lights out.

As I closed the front door of the shop and locked it, I had the feeling that I was being observed and I turned to find a familiar face waiting, leaning against a light standard.

He smiled his shark smile and I returned my smile.

“I thought you had an engagement this evening.”

He nodded, “I did, but well, it was cancelled at the last minute. So,” he looked around shuffling one toe on the pavement like some scared school boy, his head cocked to one side, “I was hoping to find a friend who might want to share a cup of coffee.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers now a different pair from our earlier interaction. He had also thrown on a jacket.

I laughed, “This one is full of coffee, but how about a nice glass of single malt with a meal to go perfectly with it?”

He held my gaze and stepped forward, away from the lamp standard.

“You know, that sounds like the best offer I have had all day.”

He linked his arm through mine and we started off down the street, two new friends, who enjoyed coffee and each others company and that was for me was strange, because I was not a trusting person. Yet here I was, trusting with him.

It was all him, that was what was wrong with me and I did not mind at all.


End file.
